<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toby, Not Now by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539714">Toby, Not Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, Dry Humping, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Sitting on Lap, cute boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tommyyy, I’m bored. Can we go do something?” </p>
<p>“Toby, I told chat I’d get this video out by tomorrow. We have five days left till you go back anyways, that’s more than enough time to do stuff,” he looked back at his monitor, clicking away and adding colorful subtitles to his video.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toby, Not Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all, don’t crucify me. I’m a minor, too. And second, if you find this that means you deliberately looked in the TommyInnit tag on Ao3, so if you’re here that should say something about yourself. I don’t support shipping minors with adults, so go yell at those people instead. I just want a story with people my age because we don’t get enough of those. How would you feel if you were an adult in the and teens made fanfiction about you? That’s weirder than teens making fanfiction about people their age. <br/>Okay that’s all, enjoy the story!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a day like any other for Tommy, except for this time he had his boyfriend with him. Tommy and Toby live decently far from each other, so they only got to see each other about 3 times a year. But that was before they started dating, once they began Tommy couldn’t bear to be away from Toby. So they decided that once Toby got his license and a car (sadly a hand-me-down from his mom's work friend) they would visit each other as frequently as possible. Their parents understood that they needed to see each other, so they came up with compromises, that Toby would be able to drive to Tommy’s and visit every month. This was one of those visits. Toby would be staying at Tommy’s for about a week, so they did what any other couple would do. </p>
<p>“Tommyyy, I’m bored. Can we go do something?” </p>
<p>Tommy looked up from his main monitor where he was editing his youtube video. He looked at his boyfriend who was lying upside down on his bed, with his head hanging off of the side. </p>
<p>“Toby, I told chat I’d get this video out by tomorrow. We have five days left till you go back anyways, that’s more than enough time to do stuff,” he looked back at his monitor, clicking away and adding colorful subtitles to his video. </p>
<p>Toby groaned and sat up, feeling the blood rush to his head. He thought to himself for a moment before standing up off of the bed and walking to Tommy’s setup. </p>
<p>“Toby, I already told you I need to edit.” He shrugged his small boyfriend off without looking away from his computer. </p>
<p>Toby frowned, even though Tommy couldn’t see, but then an idea popped into his head. He carefully grabbed Tom’s shoulders and climbed into his lap, his feet hanging off the edge and his legs in an M formation. Tommy finally sighed. </p>
<p>“I guess this is okay, just don’t distract me. I need to finish this video.” </p>
<p>Toby put his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck and put his arms around his torso. Tommy looked at his tiny boyfriend and smiled before returning to his work. </p>
<p>About 15 minutes of cuddling pass, and the occasional kiss on the neck from Toby, before he feels himself begin to grow hard. Tommy had no idea, so he tried to just wait it out, but every time Tommy would adjust his position, his thigh would brush against Toby’s crotch. </p>
<p>Tommy didn’t notice the unfortunate and poorly timed boner, but he did notice the occasional kisses on his neck stopped. </p>
<p>“Getting sleepy, are we?” He softly spoke into Toby’s ear in a deep voice. This only made Toby become harder, the deep voice and air against his ear sending a chill down his spine. </p>
<p>Toby didn’t know what to say, so he only shook his head while keeping it in the crook of Tommy’s neck. But then, he had a realization. An idea. </p>
<p>Tommy was almost finished with his video when suddenly he felt Toby grind his crotch against Tommy’s. A loud groan escaped his mouth, and he pushed Toby away from his crotch. </p>
<p>“Toby, what the hell? I’m almost finished with my video, can’t you wait?” </p>
<p>“No,” Toby shook his head, “I need this now.” He pouted. </p>
<p>Tommy rolled his eyes. “And they say I’m the clingy one. Okay, how about you just rut against my thigh while I finish, okay baby?” </p>
<p>“What- hump your thigh like some horny teenager?” </p>
<p>Tommy looked Toby up and down. “Well you are horny, and you are a teenager.. so yeah.” </p>
<p>Toby let out a groan. “Ugh, fine.” His face was flushed and sweaty as he moved his legs so that he was straddling Tommy’s left thigh. He started rocking himself against it, letting out soft moans as he fucked himself on Tommy’s thigh. </p>
<p>“Just like that baby, see? You got this.” Tommy said these words of encouragement before returning to his oh so important video. </p>
<p>Toby continued to grind against his boyfriend's thigh while clutching Tommy’s red shirt. Toby put his head on Tommy’s shoulder, letting out a gasp. </p>
<p>“T-Tommy” <br/>“T-Tom”<br/>“T-Fuck” </p>
<p>He moved himself at a faster pace, feeling himself close to release. His hand came up from Tommy’s shirt and onto the back of his neck, while his other hand was still white knuckled from clutching the shirt so hard. </p>
<p>Tommy continued to edit his video, his free hand coming to rub Toby’s lower back as if comforting him. He gave Toby a kiss on the top of his head, without looking away from his computer screen. </p>
<p>“How close are you, baby? Are you close?” <br/>“T-Tommy I’m-“<br/>“It’s okay, baby. Cum for me, sweetheart.”<br/>“I-I’m-“<br/>Toby couldn’t even finish his sentence, he let out a loud moan, his underwear now feeling sticky and wet. He was breathing loudly, as he came down from his release. </p>
<p>“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Tommy gave him a smirk. Toby glared at him, his face red and flushed. </p>
<p>“Fuck you”</p>
<p>“I think we just did” Tommy giggled at his own joke, then gave his boyfriend a kiss. “You should probably clean up, baby.” He played with the hem of Toby’s shorts before Toby got up and changed his underwear. </p>
<p>“I finished editing, though. Now we can cuddle for real this time.” Tommy told his boyfriend as Toby got changed. </p>
<p>They got onto Tommy’s bed, Toby with his head on his boyfriends chest and Tommy with his chin on Toby’s head, arms wrapped around and legs intertwined.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, don’t crucify me. I’m a minor, too. And second, if you find this that means you deliberately looked in the TommyInnit tag on Ao3, so if you’re here that should say something about yourself. I don’t support shipping minors with adults, so go yell at those people instead. I just want a story with people my age because we don’t get enough of those. How would you feel if you were an adult in the and teens made fanfiction about you? That’s weirder than teens making fanfiction about people their age. <br/>Okay that’s all, thanks for reading!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>